The End
by KH Pwns My Soul
Summary: Full Summery In Profile. Oneshot. AkuRoku. Short. Angsty.XXfirst person to list all the characters in this story get a poemstory of their choiceXX


**The End**

At the end of everything, one would normally feel a slight panicking sensation, some kind of wish to hold on to life. Someone that you left behind, something that you left undone. There are numerous reasons as to why one would root their soul to the small snippet of life that they may hold on to. This is so for our main characters. We come to them to far from where the plot in this sorry story begins, but it will have to do. The beginning, as it seems, is not always the best place to start. The end, as it were, is all that really matters isn't it?

'I'll end this!' He shouted, the spit shooting out of his mouth at the insistence of his words

'Here you die,' the reply came clipped and short, though burning with rage.

There was a pause, and nothing more. Perhaps this was the time everyone knew as Midnight, where nothing seemed to go right, and so many words were left unsaid. Just what words they were looking for, neither cared to know. This was past trying to make sense of, it was only emotions raging for existence. Words, at this point, would be useless. Both sagged down from their many wounds, the blood that they had lost irreplaceable now, and their breath run ragged. Their will, however, would allow neither to surrender.

A gulp of air, a flash of steel, and to their doom they made there merry way. A swing, a curse, and blood. They flew backwards again, panting heavily, pieces of their life dripping down broken limbs. Thunder, or maybe footsteps, could be heard rushing to the scene.

'The coward,' a wheezing pause, and a short cough, 'has brought his backup.'

His opponent spat blood upon the blacktop. 'It doesn't look like you're very alone either.'

The two opposing forces stared daggers at each other, behind the lines of scrimmage. Black gloves were slowly slipped on, dull guns cocked and loaded, daggers sharpened, and swords drawn. Both parties knew that this was death, and that this was foolery, but that's just how it goes, it seems.

A grunt, an the pounding of feet. Empty cartridges hit the floor, illuminated by the lightning of gunfire and the flash of a red coat against a strange machine and a deadly smile. A quick ninja cry and a femme yawl as both flew to duke it out throughout their surroundings. A scar and a gunblade against a scowling thunderhead and a huge sword. Save the explosion of gunpowder and steel against steel, no sound was heard.

Two pairs of eyes, one a slanted green, and one a piercing blue, met each other through the catastrophe.

'This is it.' The blue eyes spoke.

'Bring it.' The green eyes replied.

And bring it he did. Jumping up into the air in a ferocious arch he leapt. There was no war cry, no warning, no sound at all. He just leapt and brought his two swords down in front of him. His opponent was ready though, and retaliated with his own huge leap. They met with a flurry of sparks, half way between the ground and the sky. Pushing back with a force reality could never muster, they returned, only to class weapons once again. A circular shape was twirled and sent as a sharpened Frisbee would be, but it was parried, sent back towards it's wielder with such force, it could not be stopped. The green eyed devil was not phased, even as he plummeted towards the earth one arm useless at his side, and whipped his body in a circle, sending his other chakram toward his nemesis. This caught the blue eyed dervish off guard plummeting to the ground, a pitiful gash slashed across his chest. They both hit together, the impact a magnitude never before registered on any scale, sending asphalt flying in boulder sized chunks. Bodies littered the area surrounding them, where they lay no more then a few feet apart, all worn down from exhaustion or pain.

The beholder of the green eyes lay in a warped sense of happiness, staring up at the stars in a broken state. He tilted his head to his blonde haired companion and enemy and felt his lip curve in an almost sorry smile. The blonde's eyes were closed, but feeling a gaze upon his skin they opened, and turned towards his ally, and his enemy. Their broken limbs somehow met in the middle, their fingers intertwining. A tear slipped from the green eyes.

'I'm sorry things had to be this way.'

The blue eyes crinkled with mirth, though it hurt too much to do much else.

'Come on. We'll go together.'

And as the dark stole their last breaths, they went together, the bonds holding them prisoner finally severed and their hearts were free.

* * *

A/N: Reviews will be greatly appreciaed. Please?

Contest: The first person to tell me (correctly) every character from the FF/KH games thatI added in this oneshot  
will be given a story/poem (Fanfic or other) of their choice. .


End file.
